


Creativity Conflicts

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, Through Chrissie's eyes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Brian tells the story of an interesting afternoon he and his friends had at Ridge Farm. (Or my version of Roger's anecdote locking himself up in the cupboard because of "I'm in love with my car.")





	Creativity Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of the story Through Chrissie's eyes, right after the chapter "Another Goodbye".

It had been a few hours since we'd been on the road after I'd said goodbye to Chrissie and started that trip to Rockfield Studios. It wasn't the first time I traveled with the band, but after the planes and limousines I was grateful for a slightly more normal transportation. Sometimes I missed Roger's van.

I didn't know if it was okay for me to miss the van, it helped us record the demos and be discovered and have financial stability that I sometimes doubted it was possible to achieve. I didn't care for fame or success, for me it was good to be making music with my friends and to see them gaining a professional treatment was rewarding.

And that's why we were making the sacrifice of staying away from our families for a while to dedicate ourselves to making the best album we could, striving to fulfill the promise we made to the record company, may God help us to accomplish it, this mission wasn't easy.

We settled in quickly and, without wasting time, we were presenting our ideas to each other. I had " '39" ready right away, plus one I had to perfect, plus John's almost-ready music, which he had dedicated to Veronica, but we still had to write more.

Freddie continued to work on "Love of my life," me on "Sweet Lady" and Roger ... Well, I must admit that my best friend's idea wasn't one of his best. There was no one who could get Roger's head off that "I'm in love with my car" was good and should be launched prominently. The problem was to put up with his rage over this (seriously that he was going to leave us without having coffee in the middle of nowhere?). But before we flew into each other's necks, the freaking "Bohemian Rhapsody" made us forget about Roger's car song for a while.

Bo Rhap made us exhausted and even hungry, mainly because of the vocals, not to mention the confusion in thinking how exactly it would be in the end. Only Freddie to put ballad, opera and rock together into one thing, but it was really brilliant.

When we finally finished "Bohemian Rhapsody", Hurricane Taylor decided to come out again.

"So, my dears, what are we going to put aside for Bo Rhap's B side?" Freddie raised the question.

"But isn't it obvious?" Roger said sounding arrogant "I'm in love with my car".

"No, no." I shook my head at that absurdity as John laughed beside me.

"It's better than your "Sweet Lady" Brian!" Roger shot.

"I don't care that the B-side isn't my song, but it can't be yours either" I ended up being honest and getting annoyed with that.

"Freddie, say something" Taylor appealed to the vocalist "since John already made his opinion clear."

"Roger, I'm sorry, but I have to agree." Freddie held up his hands, even looking annoyed to say so.

"Oh, I don't even know how I could handle you guys till now!" the drummer jumped, he advanced to us, but almost pulled his hair because of his rage at the last moment "you will see!"

It was his last statement and he went into the kitchen. We ran after him to keep him from getting hurt.

"But what are you doing?" John asked as we watched Roger slip into a closet.

"Stop it, Taylor, get out of there!" Freddie even kicked the closet door.

"I'll only leave here when you decide to put "I'm in love with my car" on the B side of "Bohemian Rhapsody"! Roger declared his condition to get out.

"Roger, how old are you?" I complained, betting that the tantrum wasn't going to last for long.

"You will recognize my talent and give me enough credit even if it's by force!" This time he punched the closet from inside.

"And who said we don't do it?" I tried one more time "come on, get out of there!"

"I won't, Brian!" Roger yelled, and I already saw that it was going to be a waste of time to stay there.

"One time he'll get tired, Bri." John shrugged.

He and Freddie left the kitchen rolling their eyes until I reluctantly decided to do the same.

A whole day went by and nothing of Roger getting out of the closet. Yeah, I guess we'd have to take drastic action.

"Look, folks, we can't take it anymore" Freddie told me and John "we need to record the rest of the album and we can't do it without the drummer, so let's give his song the B side."

"Are you sure about that?" John grimaced.

"If we don't do that, we lose the friend, the drummer, and then Queen's gone" I've already thought of the consequences up front.

"Oh no, not that" John lamented.

"So we all agree?" Freddie wanted to make sure of our choice.

"Yes, I think so" said Deacon.

"I agree." I shrugged.

After our little meeting was over, we went to the kitchen to try again. We exchanged a look to see who would give the news and ended up leaving it for me.

"Rog?" I tried.

"Don't Rog me, Brian, I won't get out of here until ..." he croaked like an angry duck.

"I know, I know" I sighed, tired of that "the B-side of Bo Rhap is going to be" I'm in love with my car ", I'm serious, now get out of there."

"Really?" he left at once "I'll revenge myself if you are lying."

"Roger, we're not lying," John said.

"Now come to rehearse, we've wasted too much time" Freddie said quickly, and if he was more impatient, he would pull Rog's ear.

After all that silliness, I managed to laugh a little as I followed my friends into the studio. I remembered the advice of my wife to always try to keep the peace for the good of the band, and by giving in to Roger's whims, we had done that. I couldn't wait to tell Chrissie this story and see how much she was going to laugh at Roger's immaturity.


End file.
